Blog użytkownika:Mustafar29/Kierunek FANDOMU
Ostatnio coraz częściej zaglądam na Centrum Społeczności. Przeglądam posty na forum, przeglądam blogi, przeglądam komentarze. Powiem jedno: zewsząd tylko jedna wielka krytyka w stronę Wikii Fandomu FANDOMU. W tym poście postaram się Wam przedstawić moje osobiste odczucia na temat kierunku, w którym podąża nasz ulubiony portal. Rok 2016, październik. Pamiętacie, co się wtedy stało? Tak, nie myliliście się: nastąpiła chyba największa rewolucja w dziejach Wikii. Nowa nazwa, w dodatku ciężka do odmiany… no bo jak mówić w dopełniaczu: FANDOMA powereda by Wikię czy FANDOMA powereda by’a Wikię? To nie jest jedyny minus tej nazwy. „Wikia” była uniwersalna — była jedna. FANDOM to nie jest nazwa własna. Wyraz ten oznacza… z resztą, nie będę Wam pisać, co oznacza nazwa „fandom”, bo przecież sami edytujemy FANDOMA powereda by Wikię vel FANDOMA powereda by’a Wikię, co oznacza tylko jedno: ściągnęła nas tutaj pasja (albo praca w Poznaniu), a my wszyscy jesteśmy fanami. Jakiś czas później zaprezentowano nam Dyskusje. Świetna koncepcja, powiem nawet, że tak powinny wyglądać grupy na Facebooku. Podział na kategorie zastąpił subfora, prawda, ale dzięki temu możemy przeglądać posty na kilka różnych tematów równocześnie. Urocze, prawda? W Dyskusjach denerwuje mnie tylko nazwa. Nie można by było nazwać tego po prostu „forum” albo „Forum FANDOMA powereda by Wikię vel FANDOMA powereda by’a Wikię”? Brzmiałoby to lepiej. Bo powiedzcie: komu by się chciało zgadywać, co to są te całe „dyskusje”? Czat, konwersacje, może jakieś formalne ustalenia? My, Polacy, mamy jeszcze jeden kłopot, mianowicie odróżnienie dyskusji (Page talk) od Dyskusji (Discussions), chociaż z tym pewnie problemów nie będzie, bo przecież teraz mamy komentarze… tak… Ale najważniejszą (zaraz po zmianie nazwy) rzeczą, którą FANDOM powered by Wikia raczył nas obdarzyć, jest nowa nawigacja. Nie mówię tego sarkastycznie, mnie osobiście naprawdę przypadła ona do gustu. A już zwłaszcza interwiki — tego było potrzeba w takiej formie i tylko czekam, aż znikną te z dołu artykułu. Kiedy tak sobie przeglądam to Centrum Społeczności, to dostaję bólu pupy, widząc wieczne niezadowolenie ze strony, jakby to ładnie określił Painto maniak, gimbusów (swoją drogą Painto, będziesz musiał jednak zmienić nazwę tego gimbusa miesiąca). Oni mają jedną zasadę … naładować wszędzie tyle CSS…a, ile się tylko da. Po co? To ma być przejrzyste, a nie rzucać się w oczy jak autor w bibliotece. Po co do jasnej ciasnej cztery, pięć, a może dziesięć poziomów nagłówków? Ja Wam powiem, po co: bo ludzie nie wiedzą, od czego są kategorie. Tyle w temacie. A dla tych, co uważają, że FANDOM powered by Wikia odbiera nam wolność, powiem, że mają rację. Ale czy aby na pewno to zły krok? Ja spośród wszystkich skórek, jakie mógłbym wybrać, zdecydowałbym właśnie na najnowszego Oasisa. Rzeczywiście, troszkę nam jest smutno, gdy widzimy, że tracimy na indywidualności i odrębności, jednak nie zapominajmy, że dzięki temu zyskujemy na estetyce. Czego mnie brakuje na FANDOMIE poweredzie by’u Wikii? Nowego narzędzia do kategoryzacji i przesyłania plików. Czekam też na odświeżenie Visuala Editora, tak żeby dało się go komukolwiek polecić. A, i poprawić Monaco i to jak najszybciej. Cześć i czołem, dobrej nocy! Pozdrawiam, Mustafar Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach